


Lilies

by The_Nerdybirdy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Ficlet, Grief, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mourning, Nygmobblepot, Writing this nearly killed me, really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerdybirdy/pseuds/The_Nerdybirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed keeps his promise.</p><p>Set after the events of 2-12</p><p>*SPOILERS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies

A light drizzle had started, covering Ed's glasses with small, blurry specks. He attempted to wipe the drops away with his wet shirt, but only smeared the water around, and gave up after another failed attempt. 

Slightly able to see, he walked slowly over to the grave. A tall angel statue stood watch above, two elegant words carved into it's stone; Gertrud Kapelput.

Ed tightened his grip on the bouquet, several large and beautiful lilies, just like he had asked. 

"Hello, Ms. Kapelput. I-it's me, Edward Nygma. I've been here once before with-" he gulped, feeling a lump forming in his throat. "With Oswald." 

He suddenly remembered the flowers, which he had been clutching a little too tight. 

"Oh! Right, I brought you these. They're lilies. Oswald said they were your favorite. I....I hope you like them." He knelt down and gently placed the flowers on the soft dirt. 

"You're probably wondering why Oswald isn't here. Well, you see Ms. Kapelput, he.....he got into some trouble." Ed let out a forced laugh. 

"You know Oswald. Always getting into trouble. But he always finds a way out, always lands on his feet."  
Ed sniffed, covering his mouth with his hand and closing his eyes momentarily.

"But this time I-" he let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't think he can get out on his own. He's...he's in Arkham. I don't know what they're doing to him, what they're going to do, or-" he lifted his hand up and wiped his eye with his sleeve.  
"What they've already done. But I promise you, Ms. Kapelput." He leaned forward and placed his hand on the engraving. 

"That I will get him back."

And at that moment, Ed felt whatever little fragment that was left of his heart shatter into a million pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload, I'm sorry if it was painful to read. My friend hit me with a book for several minutes after she read it. Feel free to punish me, I deserve it. T-T


End file.
